


An Angel of Sorts

by ankostone



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angels of Death, Child Neglect, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 18:59:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9456287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ankostone/pseuds/ankostone





	

54\. ➝ “i don’t need this now.”

 

“Are you okay?”

The child looked up from where she was sitting in her room. Back pressed against the wall, and large tears falling from green eyes. At first, she had no idea where the voice came from, the sound being too soft and kind for it to be from anyone she could think of, but when she looked around again, she noticed a thin woman. Light surrounded her like a halo, and she wore tender green eyes that looked a bit like the girl’s mothers. She knew that strangers weren’t supposed to be in her room, but even if she called out for help, no one would come check on her. 

The girl sniffled and looked down at her bruised knees from constantly falling on a hard floor. The woman approached her, and it seemed as if she was gliding, hardly even touching the ground. She came closer to the girl, who felt a calm sense wash over her the closer she came, that overrode her thoughts of calling out because of stranger danger. 

The woman bent down in front of her, her white flowing hair giving her a grandma affect, which made her presence even more comforting. “My name’s Mary, what’s yours?” The spirit like creature asked. The child squeaked a bit and looked away. 

“L-Lana…” She managed out. She wasn’t supposed to give her name to strangers, but she trusted Mary. The woman caressed Lana’s blonde hair, pressing it to her cheek. 

“You’re tired, I can tell Lana.” She said, to which the girl shook her head, despite her exhaustion. She couldn’t remember the last time she had slept in a proper bed, not that she didn’t have one, but she often had it taken away as a punishment. And she wasn’t the most obedient girl. Sometimes she dropped things, or wasn’t fast enough, or didn’t do well enough in school, that was the worst. She hated letting down all the kind teachers as well as her parents. 

Mary sat herself down in from of Lana, and pushed away the tears from her blushing face. The little girl wasn’t used to such tender kindness, it was a bit uncomfortable, even from something so kind. 

“I was sent here, you know, to check on you.” Mary explained, which surprised the girl. Why did she need checked in on? Had her teacher’s sent her? A fear washed over Lana at that thought. The last time the teachers had questioned things about Lana, her parents had been very good. To the point it was scary. She was fed everyday, and got to sleep in her bed. It was nice, until the teacher’s stopped being concerned, then it seemed everything was ripped away. She had even went a day in the damp basement in nothing but her panties. It was humiliating, it was devastating. 

She did not want to do it again. 

“I’m fine, miss. Please don’t talk to my parents.” She asked in a near begging tone, though she tried to mask it with a blank face. Mary nodded slightly. 

“I won’t, I promise.” The woman said, and Lana believed her. The young girl closed her eyes and relaxed, leaning more against the wall. 

“How old are you?” The soft spoken voice asked. Lana thought a moment. 

“10, I’m about to turn 11 though.’ She explained. Mary listened with great care. 

“Are you excited to celebrate your birthday?” She asked, but Lana simply shrugged. 

“We don’t really celebrate or anything, only sometimes at school…” She explained. Mary smiled though. 

“Not this year.” 

Lana looked up as the spirit rose, reaching her hand out to Lana. She looked at it carefully. 

“I know someone who wants to celebrate with you, who wants to take you placed, and love you completely.” She said. Lana wasn’t stupid, she quickly pushed herself against the wall.

“I-I’m not ready.” She whimpered, and feared she would be forced into compliance. She didn’t love her situation, but she still loved life, and though Mary was awfully kind, she didn’t want to give up herself up. She wanted to live. 

Mary’s face didn’t waiver, however, and she smiled kindly still. “Then, can I stay with you?” She asked, holding out her hand. “Can I stay by your side?” She asked. 

Lana thought a moment, before nodding carefully. “Can my parents see you?”

“No.”

“Can they hear you?”

Mary giggled and shook her head. “No, they don’t have enough love in their heart.” She explained, which made Lana laugh. 

“I have love?”

“You have the biggest heart I have ever seen.” Mary teased, poking the girl’s chest and making her burst with giggles. Lana gently moved closer to Mary. 

“And I get to pick when I leave?”

“I won’t make you do anything you don’t want to.” Mary assured.her. Lana sighed, before allowing herself to be enveloped into Mary. 

“Thank you…”


End file.
